He Said, She Said
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Request fic for YumeTakato] [SetoXJonouchi] [Slight hints at HondaXJou] Jonouchi is actually a girl. Seto finds out. What will happen from there? [I need lots of Con Crit. Please, give it to me]
1. Chapter 1

Request fic for YumeTakato. My first, and hopefully last Gender Bender. 

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

If you catch me slipping, and saying "he, his, him" or whatever with Jonouchi, please tell me so I can fix it XP.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonouchi came home and sighed, flopping down on her bed. 

She took off her shirt, to review some course cloth wrapped around her chest, then untied them. 

She rubbed her breasts, which weren't too big at all, and threw on an old, baggy tee-shirt. She then laid down on her bed, and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" A young girl on the other end answered. 

"Hey Shizuka," Jonouchi replied with a grin.

"Oh, hi Niichan," Shizuka said hesitantly. 

"Something the matter?" Jonouchi asked cautiously. She never did like it much when her sister sounded like that. 

"Not really," she answered slowly. 

Jonouchi bit her lip before grinning, and plowing right ahead. "Great! Are we still going to the hot-springs this weekend?"

There was a long pause. A silence in which Jonouchi's grin faded into a weak smile, and her heart began to beat heavily. 

"Well, about that..." and Jonouchi's heart stopped. "Mom doesn't think it's such a great idea. I have an English test coming up, and it's not one of my strong subjects, and she wants me to study..."

Jonouchi had stopped listening after the first word. It was always the same. 

"Mom doesn't think..."

"Mom wants me to..."

"Mom says..."

"Can't you talk to her?" Jonouchi asked. 

"I've already –"

"Please Shizu? I've been saving up from months. It's been four months since I last say you. I already got everything paid for, and –"

"Katsuya," Shiuka interrupted quickly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just ... maybe we could hang out next week?" She asked hopefully. 

"Yeah, maybe," Jonouchi answered, defeated, before hanging up the phone. 

She sighed, closing her eyes, and placing her hands on her forehead. "Maybe pigs will be flying by then, too."

Her hand felt about, before it fell onto her phone. It stopped there, until it rang again, and that's when she opened her eyes. "Hello?" she answered when she picked it up. 

"Hey Jonouchi," Honda said on the other end. 

"Hey..." Jonouchi said tiredly. 

"Something the matter?" Honda asked.

"I just – you know how Shizuka and I were suppose to go to the hot-springs today?" 

"Oh... she couldn't come, huh?" Honda asked, understanding nearly right away. 

"Yeah. And I already paid for her and everything..." Jonouchi sighed. 

"You could take me you know." Jonouchi could picture Honda on the other end, grinning like a mad-man. 

"You'd have to pay for yourself," Jonouchi snapped. 

"But... I thought you already paid..."

"HONDA!" Jonouchi yelled into the receiver. 

"Fine, fine, I'll pay you back," Honda sighed on the other end. 

"You better. Why do you wanna come anyways? Shizuka's not going to be there."

"Hey. I haven't forgotten about you, just because your sister's hot."

"HONDA!!" 

"Fine. She's ugly."

"You're pushing your luck buddy!" 

"What do you want me to say?" Honda grinned. He loved this. He and Jonouchi did it all the time. 

"Just shut up about my sister. You can't have her, and you know it. Are you going to come or not?" Jonouchi said, a very small smile playing across her lips. 

"Yeah, fine. I'll come."

"Great, pack your bags and come pick me up." Jonouchi smiled. 

"Why do I have to pick you up?" Honda smirked. 

"Because I trashed my bike last week, and haven't gotten around to fixing it. You know that."

"I know," Honda grinned. "I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"See you then," Jonouchi smiled as well, before hanging up the phone, and going to pack her things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah. Please R&R. Constructive Criticism welcome. Flames will be understood, but still mocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of He Said, She Said. Yes, I did get it done intime for Saturday, but I was grounded, so I couldn't post it up in time. Sorry XP

I'm hoping to finish this next chapter, and if not, then in chapter four. I hope some people like this chapter though.

Request fic for YumeTakato. My first, and hopefully last Gender Bender. 

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

If you catch me slipping, and saying "he, his, him" or whatever with Jonouchi, please tell me so I can fix it XP.

Jonouchi stood outside, her bag of stuff slung over her shoulder. Honda should've been there by now, but he wasn't. She sighed, and leaned against her apartment building. Hearing a noise, she looked down the street and saw Honda and his bike driving up to her. 

"Sorry I'm late," Honda grinned. "I had to tell my sister that I couldn't babysit this weekend. She wasn't too pleased, but..." he shrugged.

Jonouchi nodded. "It was so nice of you to volunteer to come with me," Jonouchi sighed, rolling her eyes, and then climbing onto the back of the bike, holding onto the passenger bar that was behind him. "Are we gonna go?"

Honda nodded, giving Jonouchi a helmet, and then taking off. 

About an hour later, Honda pulled into the parking-lot, which was near empty. He and Jonouchi walked up to the till, laughing and pushing eachother playfully, talking about hot girls and Duel Monsters. 

"Jonouchi, Katsuya," Jonouchi told the receptionist. 

She looked through her books, and then smiled at Jonouchi. "You'll be here until Thursday, Jonouchi-san?"

Jonouchi nodded, smiling, and then took the key she offered her, and headed up to their room. 

When they got to the room, Honda looked around and grinned, jumping on the bed closest to the window. "I call this bed!" 

Jonouchi glared, and then pounced on him. "No! This is my bed! I'm paying!"

"I'm paying part of it, too," Honda smirked, sticking out his tongue. 

Jonouchi play punched him in the cheek, yelling out that it was, infact, her bed. Honda grinned and stood up. 

"Ya wanna fight for it?" He asked. Jonouchi shook her head, and slipped of her shoes. 

"No, but I'll race ya for it!" She yelled out, running out of the room and towards the cleansing area of the hot-springs. 

"BASTARD!" Honda yelled, kicking off his shoes and following suit. "That's no fair!" 

"All's fair in love and war!" Jonouchi screamed over her shoulder at him. She turned quickly into the girl's cleansing area. Honda glared at the door, before running a few feet further, going into the guys. Both of them cleaned themselves off as quick as they could, throwing their clothes into a locker, and grabbing a towel. 

Honda got outside, just as Jonouchi stood on the rocks to the hot-spring that was their's for the week. 

He glared as Jonouchi slipped of her towel, and jumped into their spring with a splash. He ran towards it too, throwing off his own towel, and jumped onto Jonouchi just as she resurfaced, dunking her head under the water. 

"It's no fair. I would've beat you if you hadn't cheated," Honda sighed, his arms resting against the stones of the hotspring.

"You didn't have to dunk me for it," Jonouchi complained from the other side. "That water's hot."

Honda smirked a little. 

"Geez, I'm never eating lobster again," she muttered, and Honda laughed. "It's not funny!" She glared, sending a wave of water at Honda. 

The water hit his spike, making his hair fall into his eyes. He muttered, then brushed his hair out of his eyes, tucking most of it behind his ears. 

"Smart of you, coming here during a school week," Honda grinned, leaning back and looking at the clouds. "Next to no chance of running into anyone we know."

Jonouchi laughed. "Yeah, and the only people who would skip school can't afford to come to a place like this." 

"So, do you think that Shizuka's mom didn't want her to come because she'd be missing school?" Honda asked. 

Jonouchi shook her head. "No. She just doesn't like me because I decided to live with dad instead of with her. Back when we were kids, we'd come to the hot-springs all the time during a school week because I couldn't come during the weekend."

They sat and relaxed in silence for about half an hour. 

"Too bad Shizuka couldn't come. I wouldn't mind seeing her in a hot-spring," Honda said, trying not to smile.

"If Shizuka could come, you wouldn't be here. And if you were, you'd be in a hot-spring over there somewhere," she pointed somewhere into the distance, where the hot-springs were just little dots, "and Shizuka and I would be here."

Honda laughed, "come on. You wouldn't be that mean. Be a pal. I wouldn't –"

His next words were cut off, and Jonouchi grabbed his head and forced it under the water. 

Jonouchi's eyes widened when she heard a familiar voice not to far away. Letting go of Honda's head, she lowered herself into the water, until her chin was brushing against the surface of the water.

Honda came up, sputtering for air. "JONOUCHI, YOU BAST–" He stopped screaming when he saw Jonouchi's finger to her lips. 

Honda blinked, and then heard the voice. He brushed his hair out of his face once again, and then looked to his right, seeing Kaiba Seto glaring his way, and Mokuba looking at him questioningly. 

Kaiba walked up to the edge of their spring, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "I thought security was high enough here to stop people from sneaking in," he sneered. 

"We didn't sneak in, Kaiba," Honda glared. "We paid."

"What did you do? Rob a little old women for the money then?" 

"Niisama, stop it," Mokuba asked. 

"I'll have you know, we've been saving up for a long time to come here!" Honda shouted, knowing full well that if Jonouchi decided to get into a fight with Seto, he'd most likely stand up. "Besides, unlike you, we don't feel the need to attack the helpless."

Kaiba's glare became sharper, and Mokuba stared at Honda, eyes wide with shock. 

Kaiba's eyes looked over at Jonouchi. He stared at Jonouchi for a while, before speaking again. "What, is the mutt too chicken to speak to me himself?" 

Jonouchi opened her mouth to say something, but Honda jumped over to him, covering her mouth. No need to get Jonouchi too worked up. 

Jonouchi took a few deep breaths, before calming herself enough to think somewhat rationally again. 

"Niisama, let's just go," Mokuba said, tugging on his hand. "We're here to get you to relax, not get into fights."

Kaiba glared one last time, making eye-contact with Jonouchi, before turning on his heel, and walking to a spring just a few away from the two friends. 

Jonouchi's eyes followed him, and she cursed lightly when Kaiba had gone to his spring. 

"How long do you think they're going to be here?" Jonouchi asked Honda. Honda shrugged. "How long do you think they're going to be in that spring?"

Honda shrugged again. "Until Mokuba get's too hot, I'm going to assume."

"I can't leave until they're gone though!" Jonouchi whined slightly. 

"Don't worry. Mokuba's just a kid. He shouldn't last very long."

About an hour later, Jonouchi and Honda were both red in the face from the heat of the spring. Finally, they heard Mokuba announce that he was getting too hot. They sighed in relief. Then Honda saw (since Jonouchi's back was too their spring) Kaiba begin to get up from the spring. 

"No, no," both of them heard Mokuba say. "You stay here for a little longer, and relax. I can get back to our room by myself," he smiled.

"You sure?" Kaiba asked, sounding somewhat concerned. Mokuba nodded, and Kaiba reluctantly agreed. 

Jonouchi sighed heavily, sinking into the water.

When Mokuba passed their spring, he stopped and looked at them. "You're still here?" He asked, blinking. They nodded. 

"You look pretty hot, you guys should get out soon," Mokuba told them, looking a little concerned. 

"No, we're fine. We like pushing ourselves to the limit," Jonouchi grinned weakly, while Honda struck a pose.

Mokuba shrugged. "I don't think it's too healthy, but, if you say so." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Mokuba!" Honda called, swimming over to the edge of the spring. 

Mokuba looked at him. "Yeah?"

"How long are you going to be staying here?" 

Mokuba shrugged. "Until Friday, I think. Niisama might choose to stay longer though, but I doubt it. I'm not sure how I convinced him to stay away from work this long in the first place. Bye!" And he walked into the cleansing rooms.

Jonouchi sighed, looking over the wall at Kaiba. "He's going to be in there a while. You might as well leave. There's no point in the both of us passing out."

Honda shrugged. "You sure about that?" 

Jonouchi nodded. "Okay, I'll go get you some water first though, okay?" He said, and the got out. He stumbled for a while, before leaning against the rock wall, and put on his towel around his waist. "If you're not back up in half an hour, I'll come down to see how you are." Jonouchi nodded, and smiled in thanks. 

Jonouchi took a sip of the nice, cold water that Honda had brought her, and placed her head back upon her forearms, watching Kaiba's back in his spring. Kaiba was just beginning to get a very slight peachish colour in his skin, and Jonouchi knew that it was going to be a long, long time before he was out. 

Kaiba turned a little, making eye contact with Jonouchi, and then glared at her. Jonouchi just knew that he was wondering why she was staring at him. 

She sunk down, barely feeling the water up against her too hot face.

Kaiba blinked. He could feel someone staring at his back for a while now, and finally it was getting on his nerves. He turned around to see Jonouchi, red as a tomato, looking at him, and sighed. It was bad enough that the mutt crept into his mind when he needed him to the least, and it was bad enough that he'd probably have to put up with him this whole 'vacation', but he didn't need him to be staring at him while he was there. He glared at Jonouchi, then saw him sink down into the water. 

Stupid mutt. Didn't know when to get out of the water when he should've. No point in letting him drown, though, even if it was because of his own stupidity. He'd seen Honda leave roughly half an hour earlier, so there wasn't anyone else to help the idiot. 

He stood up, wrapping his towel around his waist, and then went to get Jonouchi. He stopped in mid-step when looked at Jonouchi in the spring. 

Jonouchi wasn't... he was a... but he – she... Kaiba rubbed his eyes, thinking that it must've been a hallucination that the hot-springs provoked. 

He heard someone run beside him, and then jump in the spring. He opened his eyes to see Honda with his hand wrapped around Jonouchi's shoulders, and pulling him out of the spring. 

"Don't just stand there acting stupid," he hissed. "Go get me some water!" Kaiba nodded, somewhat numbly, before heading off to get some water. 

Please review. Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be understood but mocked. 

REVIEW REPLIES

Chaos Babe:

Yes, yes he does ;;

Macduff's Mistress:

Here's more 

YumeTakato:

Shall fix them It's okay. It's not too too bad. I've written far worse. 

Takuya:

I'm glad you liked it. 

Misura:

XP Typo. Shall fix. No, it's not just you. I cringe every time I write it XP I'm trying hard to keep them IC ; Thanks for mentioning it ;

Amarin Rose:

I haven't read any gender!benders, so I wouldn't know . Yes, Honda does know. You'll find out why later though.

MY:

Thank you 

Goth Child of Zyon:

Yes, he does. You'll find out later. I would've loved to tell you, but I'm not the kind of author who reveals everything in the first couple of chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update last week (or yesterday, for that matter). Life decided to give me a kick in the ass.

Request fic for YumeTakato. My first and hopefully last genderbender. 

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

If you catch me slipping and saying "him, he, his" or whatever with Jonouchi, please tell me.

---- ------ -------

It was just after Kaiba placed the 120 yen into the vending machine that he noticed what he was doing. He scowled, before getting the water anyway.

"Stupid mutt," he was muttering as he headed back to the hotspring. "Think they can best me just because he... she... _it _has breasts."

"What was that?" Honda snapped over his shoulder, still fanning the still fainted girl.

"I'm saying your friend is a pest," Kaiba muttered, tossing the water bottle at Honda. Honda looked up just in time to catch it, and see Kaiba walking inside of the hotel.

Honda muttered something under his breath, earning a glare from Kaiba, and decided that he'd talk to Kaiba later. He wrapped a towel around Jonouchi's body, then lifted her onto his shoulders and headed towards their room.

"Arg. I feel like shit," Jonouchi complained, opening her eyes a little and then shutting them tightly when the light stabbed them. She rolled over and faced the wall.

"Ain't surprised," Honda said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kaiba saw you."

Jonouchi blinked before what Honda said sunk in. "He what?!" she screamed, before clutching her head. Yelling wasn't the greatest idea.

"He saw you. You fainted or something so he went to save you I guess, and he say you. You should've seen his face. It was hilarious."

"No! No it wasn't! He's going to tell everyone. He'd do anything just to see me squirm."

Honda decided to not tell Jonouchi that she was practically describing herself. Mostly due to the fact that Kaiba did seem to like to see Jonouchi squirm. They seemed to have a somewhat unhealthy rivalry. No matter how one-sided it seemed to be, Honda could definitely tell that Kaiba liked bothering Jonouchi, though he hadn't actually gone out of his way to torment the teen.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, you have about a week to convince him to not tell a soul, don't you?"

"What if he decides to leave early, just to tell the whole school about me?" Jonouchi panicked.

_He's not _that _stupid_. "If he tried to leave Mokuba would stop him, right?"

"I guess you're right," Jonouchi sighed.

"No go to sleep. I don't wanna have you collapse."

Jonouchi looked at Honda for a while, before finally nodding, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

Jonouchi didn't know what was worse. That Kaiba Seto, her self-proclaimed worst enemy knew here biggest secret, or that she was obsessing about it so much.

She hated Kaiba. She really did. So what he thought about her shouldn't matter at all. She was trying to convince herself that she was only worrying because Kaiba would tell everyone and then everyone would know that she was a female, and her dad would get angry.

Deep down inside though, she knew that Kaiba wasn't the type that would tell everyone that 'he' was a she.

_I need to talk to him._

She had no idea where the voice came from. All she knew that it was probably right, though she didn't particularly like it.

By the time she had opened her eyes, night had fallen. Honda was on the other bed, his arm hanging over the edge and his legs tangled up in his blanket. His brown hair fanned out around his head.

Jonouchi sighed and sat up. "I'll just be gone for a while, Honda," she said, standing up and getting changed in some loose fitting clothes.

Silently she left the room. She looked out one of the hall windows, only to see Kaiba's spring empty. Of course. She didn't know what she had been expecting.

"What are you doing out of your kennel, mutt?" she heard a cold voice behind her taunt. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she clenched her hands tightly.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" she yelled, spinning on her heal and pointing at him angrily.

"I thought you weren't well and were resting."

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Jonouchi snapped. She came to talk to Kaiba about keeping his mouth shut (that was all, right?), but he was pissing her off so much she was slowly forgetting about that.

"You're a really ugly girl, you know that?" Kaiba smirked. He loved pissing her off, and it was so very easy.

"Shut up!" Jonouchi cried, charging at Kaiba. He side stepped her, sticking out his foot. She tripped over it, and went flying onto her face.

"I don't like fighting girls, you know," he said, looking down at her.

"Quit saying that! And don't you dare tell another living being about this!" she hissed, rolling over and sitting up.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and offered out his hand to her. "Whatever. Let's talk about this."

Jonouchi glared, and insult on her lips, before she choked it back. Talk about it? Since when did Kaiba ever want to talk to her, except when they were insulting each other?

"Fine," she spat.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked a few minutes later as she drank the pop that Kaiba had just gotten her.

"I am Kaiba, you idiot. Besides, I'm the one who should be asking you some questions."

"Fine. Ask away."

"If you're a girl, why are you acting and dressing like a guy?" Kaiba asked, lacing his hands together, placing his elbows on the table and hiding his face partly behind them – his business face.

"Because I feel like it," Jonouchi snapped just a little too quickly and looking off at a painting on the wall.

"Wrong answer. You're no good at lying." Kaiba allowed himself a small smirk, one of the only signs that this was more of a game to him than simple business.

"It's none of your business why I dress like a guy," Jonouchi finally answered, still not looking at Kaiba.

"I think it is. I'm one of the only few people who know. I have to wonder who among your 'friends', besides Honda, knows about your little secret."

Jonouchi kicked herself when she winced slightly, causing Kaiba to chuckle. "So I was right. Honda is the only one who knows."

Jonouchi stayed silent.

"I'll give you one of two choices. You can either tell me, or I'll tell all of your little 'friends' about you. How will they react to that?"

"They won't care. We'll be friends to the end," Jonouchi answered quickly. He grinned widely and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't know that for sure, now do you? I can see it in your eyes. I could hear it in your answer."

Jonouchi's smile wavered. "I don't see why you care so much."

"I don't. I just like seeing you squirm," Kaiba's grin widened, and instead of keeping it behind his hands, he placed his chin on top of them.

_I knew it. The bastard_.

She tried to think up something to tell Kaiba, but couldn't think of anything convincing. Especially not after Kaiba spoke.

"Tell me a lie, and I'll tell your friends the truth. I'll know when you're lying, mutt."

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." She knew that it wouldn't work, even before she spoke it. Kaiba simply chuckled, then looked at Jonouchi. His cold eyes told Jonouchi she better answer or else.

"Fine. My mom and dad thought he was infertile before I was born. They had been married for eight years, and they hadn't even come close to having a child. When I was born, they thought it was a miracle. Dad had always wanted a son though, and I wasn't that. He didn't care though, so he raised me as a boy, even getting me the clothes and everything. You happy now, Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared at him for a while, shocked though he kept it well hidden. "Don't you have a sister?"

"Yeah. A few years later, Shizuka-chan was born. Dad already had his son, so he let Shizuka grow up however she wanted to."

Kaiba nodded, and was silent for a while longer. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Shizuka-chan again, so I arranged for us to have a vacation together. She couldn't come, so I brought Honda instead."

"Are you and Honda dating or something?" Kaiba had no idea why he asked. Really. He wasn't interested in the dog. Not in that way at least. He didn't let his confusion show, though Jonouchi's shone bright.

"Was the question too difficult for you to comprehend?" he sneered.

"No. No. No, Honda and I aren't dating or anything like that. It's possible for a guy to be friends with a girl and not date her, you know."

"Fine, I don't really care." Kaiba looked at his watch.

"It's late. I'm going to sleep, and you probably should, too." He stood up and walked to the door of the room (some sort of lobby) they had been talking in. He waited there, and when Jonouchi came by he began walking with her.

"Why are you walking with me?" Jonouchi snapped. As nice as it felt to have Kaiba walking with her, it was creeping her out. Besides, she still didn't trust the boy.

"I'm not," Kaiba snapped, picking up his pace. He kept walking, not waiting for Jonouchi, until he passed his room and turned the corner.

Jonouchi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, before walking into her own room and falling asleep on her bed.

------ ------------ --------

-.-; Characters aren't cooperating with me. I was hoping to end this by now.

Whatever. Please read and review. Con Crit more than welcome, flames will be mocked.

-------REVIEW REPLIES------

Saelbu:

Thank you Here's more.

Mimiheart:

Glad you're still reading it. Thank you. I've just fixed that error I'd agree and say it is impossible to write, but I'm writing it so... shrugs

DojoMistressBra:

Aww XD But she and Honda have been together (as friends) since forever.

YumeTakato:

Thank you! I'm glad it's original.

The Six of Hearts:

... I think he finds it more as another piece of information or something XD

Killian:

Yep and yep

Yang Chang:

He doesn't. He was in shock XD

Misura:

Yeah. What could've been XD ... I _suppose_ that Kaiba's actions could be interpreted like that XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't update last week. I forget what happened, but I think it involved work or something.

Anyways, finally here is the final chapter of my first Gender-bender. It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought it was going to be, and was fairly easy to write.

I still like it about as much as I own Yu-Gi-Oh though.

If you catch me slipping, and saying "he, his, him" or whatever with Jonouchi, please tell me so I can fix it XP.

------- -------- ---------

Seto woke up late the next day. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, which was filtering through the uncurtained window.

It took him a moment to remember where he was. He looked at the bedside clock, and was shocked to realize it was well past noon.

"Mokuba?" he called out after noticing his brother wasn't in his hotel bed. Recieving no answer, he figured Mokuba had already left their room and hadn't had the common decency to wake him.

The first thing he thought about, after assuring himself that Mokuba was probably okay, was Kaiba Corp. Mokuba could've found a better time to decide to go on vacation.

Seto had a new product that was suppose to come out in a few months. Admittiably, he was well ahead of schedual, and only needed to test and debug the product now, but he liked to be as far ahead of schedual as possible. That way, if some idiot screwed things up then they wouldn't be set back, at lest not too terribly.

He reminded himself he had promised Mokuba that he wouldn't think about work while he was on vacation.

Trying to get him mind off of it, however, got him to thinking of the conversation he and Jonouchi had the night before – one of the very few decent conversations the two had ever had.

Jonouchi's father made him – her, he corrected himself quickly – act and dress like that. Though Jonouchi had tried to withhold the information, she didn't seem ashamed of it. It had seemed like that the night before, but now that he thought back on it, it seemed more like she had been trying to _protect _her father, rather than be ashamed of him.

Seto shook his head. Thinking about the mutt was worse than thinking about work.

He turned on the hotel T.V. As much as he hated T.V, he'd much rather watch it.

When Jonouchi finally found Honda, he was surrounded by three beautiful young girls.

Jonouchi went up to him, hearing him say how he taught many great duelists, including the winner and runner-up in Duelist Kingdom everything he knew.

Jonouchi wondered how the girls seemed to believe everything her firend was telling them.

"Honda, I need to speak to you," Jonouchi whispered to him once she got beside him.

"Not now. Busy," Honda hissed from the corner of his mouth, not seeming to miss a beat in his heroic tale of how he had single-handedly took down a group of Yukuza thugs.

_Liar. I was there, too._

"Honda," Jonouchi said, still quiet, though there was a hint of warning in her voice.

This time, Honda simply ignored her.

Jonouchi sighed, tilted her head to the sky, and raked her fingers through her hair.

When she looked back at them, a huge idiotic grin was plastered across her face.

"Great job, rounding up the babes, man!" Jonouchi exclaimed. The other four all looked at her from around the round table.

"Which one's mine? Huh? Huh?" she asked, pointing a finger at herself, and staring at Honda. He burried his face in his hands, while the girls didn't stop staring.

"Fine, fine. I guess the question is: which o ne is buying us lunch, right?"

"Jonouchi!" Honda snapped. Jonouchi's idiotic grin turned sinister, and Honda realized his mistake at admitting to know her. Not only that, but by calling her by her last name, he made it clear they weren't even related.

The girls stood up, muttering hurried excuses before rushing off.

"Hey! Where're you going? The parties just started now that the Jonouchi-man's here!" She threw in a hip-shake for good measure, and the one girl that was still looking back hurried her friends on.

"Jonouchi, you bastard!" Honda yelled, jumping up and grabbing Jonouchi by the collar. "If you keep this up, I'll never get a girlfriend! What the hell's with you?!"

Jonouchi shrugged, pulling herself away from Honda. "Whatever. I thought you loved my sister?"

"I do! But thanks to you, I'll obviously never get her. I might as well move on."

Jonouchi shrugged, and sat herself down in one of the seats that had been occupied by one of the girls mear minutes ago. Honda sat in his old chair.

"What is it?" he asked, sipping from one of the iced teas he had bought before Jonouchi had come.

"Anyone drink from this?" Jonouchi asked, gesturing to the iced tea that had been left in front of him.

Honda switched it with another one on the table, and Jonouchi began to sip from it.

"Kaiba knows," Jonouchi said simply.

"I've told you that already."

"I mean, he _knows_. He knows why," she sighed and ran her hands through her hair once more.

"What?! I mean – _how_?" Honda exclaimed, forcing himself to not freak out. Was Kaiba _stalking_ her now?

"I told him," Jonouchi's voice was controled, if not monotone.

"You. . . told him? _Why?_" Honda was just plain confused now.

"He would've told the others," Jonmouchi's voice didn't change.

"_So_?" Honda exclaimed. His confusion turned to anger. Didn't Jonouchi trust his other friends enough to assume they'd still be her friend, even if she was a girl?

"Honda. Anzu got mad at Yugi for not telling her _the moment_ he had gotten his kitten last week."

"So? They might have over-reacted a little, but. . ."

"It doesn't matter," Jonouchi cut him off. "What do I do?"

Honda closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. "Tell him you love him."

"I gue – Wait, _what_?" Jonouchi stared at Honda in shock and horror.

"I mean, it's obvious he loves you back. Why else would he be so conserned about you?" Honda said.

"Blackmail." 

Honda laughed slightly. "You don't think finding out you're female is blackmail enough?"

Jonouchi studied Honda's face, searching for some sign this was a joke. He was completely serious. Jonouchi decided he was also completely insane.

"Why would I tell him that? I don't even _like_ the guy."

Jonouchi wondered if there was something more behind the girn she was flashed then she could see.

Then, Honda left.

Mokuba had never noticed how empty the springs really were at this time of the year. It was nice, really. His brother really hated lots of people, and lots of noise, and he was proud of himself for choosing now to take him out to relax.

He licked his ice cream, and continued walking along, looking at everything at once. Except in front of him. Which was why he nearly ran into Jonouchi.

They stared at each other, before Jonouchi spoke.

"Where's your brother?"

Mokuba shook his head. "I don't want you stressing him out while he's here."

"I'll try not to, I promise. I really need to talk to him."

Mokuba studied her face for a moment, before finally nodding. "I'll take you to our room. I don't know if he'll be there though."

"Thanks. Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked at Jonouchi, and continued walking towards his room. "Could you let Kaiba and I speak alone?"

Mokuba didn't answer, going over every possibility in his mind. For all he know, Jonouchi could attempt to kill his brother while they were alone. But this Jonouchi was different, so finally he agreed.

Seto was wondering why people found so much interest in T.V. It was boring, pointless, brainless, and even the fictional shows were uncreative. He was almost eager for some company when he heard someone at his door knock.

Almost. Then he remembered that Mokuba wouldn't knock, and whoever it was was probably an idiot.

None-the-less, he did end up opening the door.

"What are you doing here?" Seto sneered. To tell the truth, he would've said it to anyone who was a the door, and was quite shocked to see Jonouchi looking at him once he had finished his sentence.

"We need to talk, Kaiba," Jonouchi said, pushing herself into his room.

"No we don't," Seto answered, though made no move to kick the girl out. He did somewhat know that he needed to talk with her. He closed the door, and went to sit on Mokuba's bed (since Jonouchi had already seated herself on his own).

"In conclusion, I really really really really really really need to you not tell a soul ever, even Mokuba," Jonouchi finished, and even she knew it was pathetic. She had just spent a good ten minutes telling Kaiba that he should never tell another soul about his being a her, and that Jonouchi would be eternally grateful forever.

"I'd agree, but Mokuba already knows," Kaiba said off-handedly, looking at the window.

"You told me you hadn't told him!" Jonouchi yelled. "You lying bast – !"

Kaiba cut him off by waving his hand. "Mokuba's listening to the entire conversation. Isn't that right, Mokuba?"

"No!" Mokuba's voice came from outside the window. It was quickly followed by a curse.

Jonouchi looked over at the window, and his murderous rage towards Kaiba died down a little when Mokuba stood up, looking sheepish, with a branch from the tree outside stuck in his messy mane.

"Fine, fine. But neither of you can ever tell another person about this, okay?" Jonouchi asked.

Mokuba nodded (while climbing through the window), and Kaiba didn't answer, instead going to help Mokuba through. He muttered something that sounded like 'go through the door next time.'

Mokuba looked between his brother and Jonouchi, and then ran to his bed. He dived on and grabbed something.

"I forgot my uh..." he looked at the object in his hand. "My computer manual, so now I'll be going now!"

He ran towards the window again, only be grabbed and turned around by Kaiba. He pouted slightly, before running out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Your brother is really strange," Jonouchi said, blinking slowly at the now closed doors.

"Sometimes."

Mokuba found Honda talking to a girl. They were sitting at the edge of one of the hot-springs, pants rolled up and feet inside.

"Honda!" Mokuba called, and then ran up to him. The girl squealed, and proceed to practically molest the kid.

"What is it Mokuba?" Honda said, being torn between feeling sorry for the kid, and envying him.

"Can I talk to you about Jonouchi and my brother?" Mokuba asked.

Honda grinned, and asked the girl to leave them alone. She agreed, after saying how cute Mokuba was, and slipping Honda a sheet of paper with a number and her name on it.

"What is it?" Honda asked after she was gone.

"I think that my brother likes Jonouchi!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Honda smiled a little. "You think?"

Mokuba nodded.

"That's good. Jonouchi likes him too. They're both just too stubborn to admit it."

"And another thing! I let you win! Every other time was because I let you win! And I made it in second place in Duelist Kingdom, and you weren't even in the stupid contest!"

Kaiba shook his head. Who would've known that calling her a second-rate duelist would set her off this much? "You forget that I had beaten you before you even got to Pegasus' Castel."

"I told you I let you win! Quit insulting me and my friends, you bastard! When will you ever –"

Jonouchi didn't get to finish her sentence. Kaiba was getting tired of her voice, and had finally decided to silence her by closing her lips.

He just hadn't expected to close them with his own.

–OWARI–

------ --------- -------

There. All done. It might have been cruel to end the fic there, but that's where I've been planning on ending it the past two chapters. grin wink

Anyways, Con Crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked.

–Review Replies–

Mimiheart: Hee. Maybe, but he doesn't seem to regret it too much =3

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thank you for the review =3

Alana-Star: Thank you for all of the reviews =3

Misura: =3 Looks like Kaiba could keep the secret ;) (I really hate not being able to make faces any more).

Belletiger: Thank you. This is what happens next.

YumeTakato: You hate Honda? Aww. I'm sorry then, since it is your fic. I personally love the guy (I didn't used to. He grew on me after playing him in two Rps).

Takuya: Thank you =3

The Six Of Hearts: =3 Fem!Jonouchi grows on people, I suppose.


End file.
